We Will Born Again
by LitSantax
Summary: Y de nuevo, una maldición me encerraba entre las esperanzas de Naruto. Nos aferrábamos a nuestra única esperanza: Sasuke.


Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia es originalmente mía (la que ocurre en este fic, por supuesto).

* * *

Sus sorprendidos ojos azules me observaron robados de aire. Maté su intención deteniendo su ataque, apreté con la suficiente firmeza su brazo para hacerle notar mi determinación, él dejó de respirar y yo sólo podía observarlo entre lágrimas y realidad.

De repente todo se detuvo ahí. Me quemaban los latidos de mi cuerpo al sentir dicha frustración, de aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo y por lo que estábamos peleando. Naruto notó los nudos que contenía de llorar, de gritar, de tan siquiera respirar. Me miró ya no sorprendido, me miró aferrado a aquella esperanza que nos había metido aquí… justo donde estábamos parados. Entre nuestros lazos y la realidad.

Colocó su dañada mano sobre la mía que estaba en su brazo sin dejar de mirarme. Sin haber estado consciente solté un gemido al reprimir mi llanto. Estábamos dañados, cansados, quebrados… estábamos rotos. Y aun así, Naruto jamás dejó de mirarme, jamás me dejó darme por vencida, jamás me dio un motivo de desesperanza. Tragué fuerte y coloqué mi otra mano sobre la suya, sin dejar de mirarnos, el solo me asintió con una débil pero esperanzada sonrisa e intenté hacer lo mismo y lo único que pude hacer fue soltar más sollozos y más lágrimas ahogadas. Nunca fui tan fuerte como él.

Sin embargo; Me acercó hacia él tomando mis dos manos y colocándolas en su pecho mientras las acariciaba, con la misma sonrisa.

-Pase lo que pase, Sakura… debes recordar lo que fuimos alguna vez, que esto depende de ello- Noté como él buscaba mi mirada.- Te prometo que volveremos, juntos, los tres… al paraíso- Me acercó más hacia él.- Te lo prometo, Sakura-chan-

Y de nuevo, una maldición me encerraba entre las esperanzas de Naruto. Tenía tanto miedo, que sólo me quedaba aferrarme a la luz… y ese era Naruto.

-Como siempre, lo único que puedo hacer son cosas pequeñas e insignificantes…- Hablé quebrada.

-Lo que tú haces, es lo que me mantiene con fe… que tú creas en mí, me hace ser fuerte y que tú te aferres de mí, me hace saber que lo lograremos, porque estamos juntos en esto, estas parada junto a mí para rescatar a quien amamos-

Y como siempre, sus palabras me llenaron de valor, dejé de sollozar y noté como inconscientemente nuestras manos se aferraban, como nos aferrábamos a nuestra esperanza: Sasuke.

Nos volteamos juntos hacia delante y lo que miré me dejó prácticamente entre sensaciones que había olvidado. La melancolía y el anhelo se habían apoderado del rostro de Sasuke. Nos miraba aparentando odio, pero yo había aprendido a leer mucho más en él. Aunque él estaba hundido en su oscuridad, yo había aprendido a caminar en completa ceguera entre sus veredas. El monstruo de chakra que rodeaba a Sasuke parecía estático, bloqueado, incluso muerto. Naruto lo notó también, puesto que no estaba en posición de ataque y ni parecía su intención. Poco a poco, el monstruo desaparecía y Sasuke no parecía alterado por ello, adoptó la misma posición que Naruto: una calma en alerta.

Escuché como Sasuke reía por lo bajo, pensé que debía sentirme asustada, pero el ambiente era confuso y me aplastaba.

-Así que… hemos llegado hasta aquí- Soltó un poco burlón.

-No deberíamos tener porque llegar a más, Sasuke…- Le contestó Naruto.

-Estaba apunto de lograrlo, estaba apunto de asesinarte…- Siseó lo bastante fuerte para que nosotros escucháramos. Siseó con bastante veneno.

-¿Y porqué no lo hiciste entonces?- Preguntó ignorando la mirada cargada de odio del moreno.

Solo sentí como ese odio descansó sobre mí, la cabeza de Sasuke giró lentamente pero mortal hacía a mí, fue casi imperceptible el movimiento, pero fue bastante entendible.

-Sigues metiéndote en lo que no te importa, Sakura…-

-Tú me importas, ustedes me importan…- Contesté intentando no flaquear ante él.

-Sin embargo; esto no te incumbe… ¿o qué? ¿Vas a decirme que puedes matarme? ¿Tú?- Se burló con maldad, con nostálgica maldad. Sólo lo observé bloqueando sus dolorosos comentarios. Y él siguió:

-Si dejaras de ser una molestia, esto ya habría acabado desde hace rato, tú estarías muerto- Señaló a Naruto- Y tú, estarías acompañándolo- Me apuntó después a mí.

-¿Entonces porque detuviste tu ataque también, Sasuke? ¿Por qué no nos mataste cuando detuve a Naruto? ¿Porqué te detuviste?- Lo ataqué con preguntas deseosas de respuestas.

Un sepulcral silencio.

Entonces vi como Sasuke nos dio la espalda. Y observé como apretó sus puños con impotencia, pero estaba apacible, se mostraba calmado, frío y distante como siempre. Entonces giró su cabeza hacia atrás para observarnos.

-Yo ya elegí mi camino- Nos dijo como última advertencia. Sabía que se marcharía y se me quebraba el corazón al saberlo.- No volveré hacia atrás…- Entonces se marchó esfumándose entre la niebla.

Miré a Naruto quién sonreía decidido y con la esperanza irradiando en su alma. Entonces lo escuché susurrar:

-Atrás ya no veremos a nadie, pues nos encontraremos adelante y ahí... existiremos de nuevo, Sasuke-

* * *

Saludos, soy nueva aquí y les traigo este corto relato. Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero tenía ganas de leer algo así, además de sacar un poco la frustración que me transmite Sakura.

Me gustaría mucho que me dijeran su opinión, no importa si es ofensiva, para eso publicamos nuestras historias, para escuchar todo tipo de critica, ofensas, alabanzas e indiferencias. No me agrada mucho eso de las personas que suben sus cosas a Internet y no soporten las criticas. Para eso es Señores, para mejorar y dar una buena lectura.

Muchas gracias y espero sus Reviews.


End file.
